Battle Broken
by elfmaiden4legs
Summary: Set just after S1, just before S2. The new Doctor and Rose return to Satalite Five to find Jack, but sick, and wounded can the Doctor heal the man willing to give up his life to save Earth or are they too late to save an old friend? AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"We've got to go back for Jack Doctor!" Rose exclaimed, her bright blue eyes wide, cheeks flushed rosy pink against her pale skin, porcelain and perfect. She was still trying to take in this new version of the Doctor, her Doctor; his unkempt mop of messy brown hair, his gaunt appearance, substantially taller than the man she'd known, only adding to his slender appearance. His own eyes were wide with a manic, exited energy she'd not yet grown to associate with the Doctor, not her Doctor… he'd been far more reserved, deep, dark, and brooding, running on shorter, sudden bursts of nervous energy only when the time had called for it… but there could be no doubt that this _was _her Doctor… the man she'd always known… the man she'd thought she'd grown to know, until now… the man she'd thought she'd loved.

He looked at her, his eyes two rich dripping pools, like dark chocolate, and it frightened her how detached she could feel. It was as though she was seeing him for the first time… she was going to have to get to know him all over again. Although no matter how cold she now felt, how empty, and confused… and abandoned, she still felt drawn to him, bound by all they'd been through together, all he'd shown her, the nightmares, and adventures they'd shared. It was a warmth, an affinity which told her there was still something there… something which could be rekindled… perhaps, in time, she could learn to love him again…

Although in the meantime there were more pressing issues on her mind, and the fate of one person in particular.

But her heart sank as her gaze met with the Doctor's across the TARDIS controls.

"Jack's busy… rebuilding the earth now Rose," he explained, "He's got a job to do, he doesn't need us interfering!"

"We can't just leave him!" She cried, and with this the Doctor fixed her with a watery stare… expression full of suppressed pain, and fear, and regret… and, her heart suddenly missing several beats, the young girl realised that this Doctor perhaps wasn't so different after all… he was trying to protect her… he was keeping something from her.

"The truth is Rose," He sighed, expression grave, tone gravely with emotion, "I was trying to spare you… I didn't want to have to tell you… I hoped I never would…" He held her gaze pleadingly, almost apologetic for a moment, before turning away, tears burning in his eyes.

"What?" She demanded.

"Jack's dead!"

Rose immediately froze with this, unable to immediately comprehend what he was telling her, allowing the news to sink in for a few sickening seconds… not Jack! No, not Jack! He couldn't be! The Doctor must have made a mistake!

… but the Doctor didn't make mistakes…

She suddenly had so many different, and conflicting emotions flowing through her… confusion, and grief, and anger… and she didn't know what to do about any of them… suddenly not knowing what to believe anymore.

"No… no he can't be…" She cried.

"I'm sorry Rose…" The Doctor sighed. "I'm so sorry… he fought to the end… fought so bravely… last man standing… but the Dalek's got him in the end…"

"Well, did you see his body?" Rose demanded angrily.

"No, but I heard it…" He explained, "The Dalek's killed him, stone dead! No one could survive that!" And Rose now noticed that there were fresh tears trickling down his cheeks, dripping from his chin, and staining his jacket onto where they splashed, with dark droplets, leaving faint watermarks.

"Then there's still hope!" She exclaimed.

"Rose, you're not listening to me!" He cried, frustration now beginning to creep into his tone. "You've seen yourself what the Dalek's can do, and there's no coming back from that!"

Rose fixed him with a hard and icy stare with this however, her own eyes glistening with crystal like tears, her expression carved like granite in her anger. There was a fire burning fiercely behind those glimmering eyes.

Her tears were deceptive… sometimes the Doctor forgot just how strong and wilful Rose had become… there was a fire burning deep in her sole, a zest and a passion for life which her life with the Doctor had taught her… and as she spoke, he suddenly realised that every word she uttered was true… knew that he could not turn his back on Jack… would not abandon him… one way or another, dead or alive, they were going to bring him home… give him the burial he deserved.

"The Doctor I knew wouldn't give up whilst there was still a chance!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey everyone, and welcome to my new story! I didn't really explain anything in my first chapter... I know I'm sorry, I'm becoming really sloppy with Author Comments at the moment as I'm just so busy, and once I've written a story I just like to upload it and go! But just to say that I hope you like this! As far as I'm concerned there's nothing else like Team Tardis in the whole Doctor Who universe, and some of my favourite stories are based around 9th Doctor, Jack and Rose! I know this is 10th Doctor universe, but I really wanted to explore a possible story line where the Doctor and Rose return to Satalite Five in order to find Jack, and I couldn't really do that without 9th Doctor regenerating! Anyway this is set somewhere in the time of the Chilred in Need Special! This idea has infact been shelved since the first series back in 2005, and I just decided for a change I would dig it out and start work on it after watching the Doctor Who CIN Special! Anyway I hope you continue to enjoy my writing, and please don't forget to REVIEW!**

Captain Jack, exhausted and now totally alone had wondered the space station for days looking for survivors, with no success. He hadn't slept… he'd found that he couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried to relax every time he closed his eyes all he could see were the images of dead bodies, black and charred, some reduced to nothing but piles of dust where the Dalek's death rays had obliterated their victims into atoms… and there was something else, something deeper, every time he found himself teetering on the very verge of sleep, a voice calling him back to consciousness, summoning him, drawing him from the darkness… Captain Jack didn't sleep anymore.

His whole body hurt, burned right through from the very marrow of his bone, his clothes heavy against his skin. It hurt to move, it hurt to breath, it hurt to swallow, it even hurt him to stand still and not to engage in any movement at all.

He covered every inch of the Satellite, not wanting to leave any room unsearched in his hunt for survivors, just in case anyone should still be in hiding in some small nook or cranny… but there was nobody, they were all dead, and he was totally alone.

His head throbbed painfully in a way he'd never felt before, as though his brain, swollen, was pressing against the inside of his skull… although Jack realised that had that been the case he'd have been dead a long time ago, or at least have lost consciousness, and his legs grew heavier with every step. Cold sweat dripped from his forehead, running down the back of his neck and trickling down his back, making him shiver.

He was cold… so very cold, and every muscle in his body ached.

Finally, limbs like lead, when his chest became too tight and breathing became difficult, Jack lay down, working hard to force the breath from his lungs and draw the air in.

He couldn't believe how quickly his life had changed… again. This morning he'd been with the Doctor and Rose, happy, laughing, care free. Rose was safe, sweet, loving, kind, compassionate Rose… at least that was something. How he'd miss her; miss her smile, miss her laugh, miss her sense of humour. Even the thought of her beautiful face made him grin. But now, the Doctor had abandoned him, when he'd needed a friend the most… and he was alone, once more.

He curled himself into a semi foetal position, resting his aching head against the cold floor, the tears escaping him and trickling down his pale cheeks. He tried not to let it consume him… but the feelings of abandonment and loss were just too much for him to bare, coupled with the physical pain he was currently experiencing… Captain Jack wasn't used to feeling so vulnerable.

The cool tiles against his searing furnace of flesh soothed him, but it still wasn't enough.

He'd watched the TARIS dematerialising, and he wondered how the Doctor could have done that to him, abandoning him when he needed him the most. But, no matter how much the Captain wanted to hate the Time Lord, he found that he couldn't… maybe once, but not any longer. He'd been changed.

Jack had learnt not long after his introduction to the TARDIS, like so many before him, that once touched by the Doctor there was no going back… and now all he could feel was the utmost love and respect for his friend. The truest friend he'd ever known… and, despite himself, despite what he already knew… the Doctor was gone, he found himself shouting out in his moment of pain, perhaps it was the fever burning up inside of him, as he let out a cry of pain, in a moment of his utmost despair.

"Doctor! Doctor help!"

He was tired… oh so tired… and so alone.

Finally, when it all became too much, his eyelids heavy, the pain too excruciating, Jack closed his eyes, and waited to die.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Jack… Jack!" Rose called out, tone filled with dread, and a certain element of desperate urgency. She and the Doctor had now been searching the space station for close to half an hour, and with still no sign of Jack, Rose was becoming worried. Although the satellite's expanse was vast, it's corridors long and running off each other… it came as no surprise to the Doctor that they hadn't found Jack yet. He'd known that it wasn't going to be an easy feat.

"Jack!" He called.

"Where is he?" Rose asked, tone full of helpless anxiety. She refused to believe that Jack was dead, but as the moments ticked by, the space station consumed with an eerie and deathly silence, she began to have her doubts. Jack's voice could fill the silent and oppressive void from miles away.

"We'll find him!" He assured her.

Further anxious minutes past when suddenly, as the two turned another corner onto yet another level, smaller games rooms leading off to either side, Rose noticed what at first appeared to be a crumpled bundle of clothes in a far corner of the room. She stifled a small gasp, thinking it to be another charred and broken body… another Dalek victim, anonymous in death with nobody left alive to corroborate their identity. They'd come across hundreds in their search of Satellite Five. As she slowly approached however she immediately recognised the familiar leather trousers, black body warmer and white t-shirt Jack had been wearing as he'd said goodbye to her and the Doctor a few days previous, and she let out a cry of alarm and surprise, alerting the Doctor instantly.

"Jack? Oh my God, Jack!" She exclaimed as she rushed over to his side, bending down beside him. "Doctor…

Doctor…

I've found him! He's still alive!" She cried, as she was immediately relieved to see the slight rise and fall of his ribcage, indicating that he was at least breathing. She cupped Jack's hot and slightly clammy cheek in her hand with this, and he immediately shivered slightly, letting out a weak moan, and shrinking away from her touch, as though in some way it caused him pain. His skin was as pale as paper… and as Rose took him gently by the hand she realised how cold he was… he was freezing!

To her relief, as she heard the Doctor's heavy footed and urgent tread behind her, Jack opened his eyes, only ever so slightly at first, it evidently taking a moment for his vision to clear, and for his gaze to finally come to settle upon Rose.

"Rose?" He frowned weakly.

"It's me." She smiled, stroking the stray locks of brown hair away from his pale forehead, and gently kissing the back of his cold hand. He tried to sit up but with this Rose immediately steadied him, easing him back towards the ground. "No, don't try to get up." She soothed. "Rest."

"I thought you'd left me…" He croaked weakly. "I saw you leave… I thought you weren't coming back… it's been days."

"Yeah, sorry about that," The Doctor apologised, bending down on his haunches beside the Captain at this, frowning with quizzical concern as he observed his friend's pale and evidently exhausted features; the dark bruising under his eyes, eyes themselves slightly sunken into the back of his head, the slightly grey hew to his skin, soaked in a clammy sheen of sweat. Rose watched intently as the Time Lord took the sonic screwdriver from the pocket of his jacket with this, and ran it up and down the length of Jack's body. "We had travel a little outside of our own timeline I'm afraid." He explained. "We couldn't risk materialising in a timeframe already corresponding with our original selves… I guess I overshot a little bit…"

"What happened to you Jack?" Rose asked.

"I don't know…" Jack faltered voice barely an audible whisper when he first started speaking, but growing slightly stronger, his eyes were closed as though he was fighting a constant battle against sleep. "I was fighting the Dalek's… everyone else was gone… last man standing… there was this great pain, like nothing I've ever felt before… and then nothing… next thing I remember is coming too… my whole body ached… I heard the TARDIS leaving… but I was too late…" Suddenly Jack's whole expression contorted, as though suddenly overcome by some severe excruciating pain, and he immediately raised two clenched fists to either side of his head. "Doctor my head hurts…" He cried.

"It's alright Jack…" The Doctor reassured him, wrapping one tender arm around his friend's shivering torso as best he could, and drawing him closer to him, Rose running her fingers through Jack's soft hair as she manoeuvred his head to rest tenderly in her lap.

After a moment Jack appeared to recover slightly however, and managed to continue. "I was alright…" He protested. "I was searching for survivors…" He explained. "But there was no one left… only dead bodies… I searched for days… searched until I was exhausted… I didn't want to be alone…"

The Doctor's eyes closed despairingly, expression pained, silent tears welling behind his eyelids for his old friend. "You're not alone anymore Jack… I'm so sorry!" He sighed.

With this however Jack's tone suddenly became weaker and distant, a violent shudder passing through his entire body. The Doctor's brow puckered with immediate concern, feeling the convulsions pass through the young man through his own hand, where he still had his palm placed to Jack's shoulder in a warm and reassuring gesture.

"Jack?" He frowned.

"Am I going to die Doctor?" Jack asked. "I'm so tired… my whole body hurts…"

"Don't be silly…" Rose smiled, although her tone broke and wavered slightly behind her cool and calm exterior. It broke her heart to see Jack, such a dear and trusted friend… the truest of all companions, so helpless and lying broken before her. "You've come this far, you're not giving up now… I won't let you!"

"No Jack, you're not going to die." The Doctor reassured him, scooping the man's limp frame up in his arms with this. "We're going to take care of you… you know that's some big feat you've pulled off… quite a miracle… surviving a Dalek attack. I think I can honestly say that I've never seen anyone able to do that before! You're a survivor Jack!"

"Thank you for coming back for me!"

Jack's voice was now barely a whisper.

The Doctor smiled. "You have Rose to thank for that one." He explained. "She wouldn't think of you being left behind!"

Suddenly Jack's eyes took on a startling glazed hew, his skin blanched, and his breathing raged, coming in short, sharp rasps however, as his speech became even more disjointed and fevered.

"I'm sorry Doctor…"He murmured. "I let you down… I couldn't save them… I couldn't save her… Rose's gone…"

"Jack?" The Doctor frowned, his brow puckering with concern at this. "What are you taking about?"

"Jack, it's alright, I'm right here!" Rose exclaimed.

The Captain now appeared oblivious to their words however, as he continued to converse frantically, spilling fevered nonsense.

"Doctor… you did the right thing… you sent her home… she's safe… keep working…"

"Doctor what's he talking about?" Rose asked, puzzled, terror born from her own helpless anxiety… but the Doctor didn't respond, and she didn't push him, she could see the fear in his own eyes to… and her heart sank.

"Jack? Jack can you hear me?" He asked, rubbing Jack's freezing shoulder vigorously, trying to stimulate some sort of coherent response, but it was all to no avail.

"What's wrong with him?" Rose asked.

"He's delusional…" The Doctor explained, gently placing his own cool palm to Jack's clammy forehead, delicately brushing the stray strands of damp brown hair away from his pale and sweating face, before pulling his hand away again quickly in sudden alarm. "My God he's burning up!" He exclaimed.

Suddenly Jack's eyes rolled into the back of his head, his head lolled, and he lost consciousness.

"Doctor, his heart is racing!" Rose exclaimed.

"We need to get him back to the TARDIS!" The Doctor declared urgently with this, as he lifted Jack's limp body into his arms. "Come on. Quickly" And with this he set off with surprising speed, carrying Jack's body in his long arms, in the direction of the TARDIS, with Rose following closely behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while! But here's Chapter 4! Please don't forget to REVIEW!**

"How is he?" Rose asked as the Doctor entered the main TARDIS control room a few days later, she was sitting with her back propped up against the controls. He'd just returned from tending to Jack who's been confined to bed in the medical bay for the past few days.

To all intents and purposes he was physically fine, almost too perfect and unscathed for a man who'd just survived battle; not a mark or a wound on him. But he still complained of a searing pain in his head, that he ached all over and he was clearly exhausted. It was almost as though something undetectable was ravaging his body from the inside out.

The Doctor had given him medication to help with the pain and enable him to rest easier, as soon as they'd got back to the TARDIS. He hadn't eaten in the days preceding his safe return, safe but not out of the woods yet. But the Doctor had woken him at regular intervals to keep him hydrated with water, sometimes with added water and sweet juices, although a few hours later he'd spiked a fever and been in and out of consciousness ever since.

The Doctor had spent almost every hour of the day and night at Jack's bedside, damping down his forehead and lightly flushed cheeks with an icy towel in an attempt to keep his temperature down, and administering regular doses of an anti-inflammatory and pain medication to keep him comfortable. It rapidly became evident to both the Doctor and Rose however that Jack was falling dangerously ill, but with what, and why exactly remained unclear, and during brief moments of lucidity he continued to complain of an intense ache throughout his entire body, and a lethargy he couldn't shake.

The Doctor sighed. "He's a little better." He explained, to Rose's evident relief. "He's awake, and coherent now at least. I've moved him back into his own room, but he's still weak. He should be a little more comfortable there, although he's very sick." The Doctor continued, "and I've still no idea how long he may remain so. We'll have to keep a closer eye on him over the next few days."

Rose nodded, "Ummm Doctor," She hesitated, as the Doctor made his way over to the controls. He turned around to face her with this and she sighed. "I'm sorry Doctor." She choked, tears coming to her eyes and spilling over onto her pale cheeks. The Doctor, deeply concerned, was already making his way back to her side at this, arms outstretched, ready to accept her into his comforting embrace.

"Hey, for what?" He asked, stroking Rose's soft blonde locks reassuringly as she placed her head against his shoulder.

"It's all my fault." She sobbed now. "But I swear Doctor I didn't know… I didn't remember what I'd done!"

"Didn't know what? What's your fault Rose?" The Time Lord frowned, perplexed by his young companion's sudden outburst.

"I remembered something last night." Rose explained. "Whilst I was lying awake in bed… I couldn't sleep, I was worried about Jack, and the TARDIS was worried to, I could feel her fear… and then I remembered. I looked into the heart of the TARDIS Doctor, and the TARDIS looked into me. I saw Jack dead, and I couldn't stand it, it broke my heart. It made the TARDIS sad to, we shared each others pain. But she couldn't make me do anything that I didn't want to do, which is why she showed me… and I brought Jack back to life."

She was surprised to see that the Doctor didn't appear at all shocked by this, but she didn't question it. As she looked up into his eyes they appeared to reflect a vague sense of regret back at her, and he took a moment to compose himself before he responded.

"But I don't see how that would explain Jack's symptoms now." He sighed, when his eyes suddenly became wide with dawning realisation and his face lit up with the impact of what he'd just heard. "Unless…" He exclaimed. "Oh Rose you're a genius!" He exclaimed, planting an enthusiastic kiss upon her forehead with this.

"I am?" She frowned.

"Yes, Rose Tyler you're brilliant!" He said, running for the door to the TARDIS control room. "I think you've just discovered what's wrong with Jack… I don't know why I didn't notice I before!"

"What is it Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Time Lord radiation…" The Doctor explained. "He's got Time Lord radiation flowing through him from when you brought him back to life. It repaired the damage done to him by the Dalek's, in the same process which allows a Time Lord to regenerate, but his body is of human design not Time Lord. It can't express the radiation like a Time Lord can, and so it remained inside his body, wreaking havoc internally, killing him slowly from the inside."

"But can you do something for him?" Rose asked.

The Doctor smiled, and nodded. "My regeneration isn't entirely complete yet." He explained. "I'm still regenerating even as we speak. I've got just enough time left to absorb the radiation into myself, and expel it naturally without any risk."

"Then what's stopping you? What are you waiting for?" She grinned, now wiping her eyes and tear stained cheeks as the relief of the Doctor's words swept through her. Renewed hope lightened the load on her shoulders, until she recognised the look in the Doctor's eyes; the hurt and fear suggesting that behind the manic front was an inner conflict which was eating him up inside. "Doctor?" She asked.

"Even if I absorb the radiation, I can't reverse the damage it's already done." He explained. "There is no cure for the radiation poisoning… only time."

"But Doctor… what are his chances?" Rose sighed.

The Doctor shrugged, and shook his head. "Honestly Rose, I just don't know." He responded, before breaking out into a small smile, and directing a reassuring wink in her direction. "But thanks to you we've caught it early, so I'd say his chances are pretty good… you've very probably saved his life. Now," He grinned, before he turned to leave the room, "lets go and tell Jack the good news shall we?"

Rose nodded, following the Time Lord from the control room as she did so, unable to disguise the small smile of relief which spread across her face like spilled ink, as they went.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

******OK Chapter 5 is now up... obviously! Hope this is a plesant surprise so soon after my last update, and that you enjoy what you read! Oh and please don't forget to REVIEW!**

Jack walked into his bedroom and went to close the door behind him a couple of days later, he didn't want to run the risk of the Doctor and Rose finding out that he had spent the best part of the last hour throwing up in the bathroom. He'd been feeling substantially better lately, although still weak. As he did however a wave of dizziness overtook him and he blacked out, catching his shoulder heavily n the door handle as he fell.

The Doctor woke up with a start. He could tell something was wrong immediately, he remembered somebody screaming but all was silent now. He took a moment to compose himself, and has his mind started to clear he began to make sense of his confused thoughts… the screaming had been male and far away, as though not really there; a dream, a projection… the TARDIS.

The Doctor was out of bed in an instant; Jack! The TARDIS had been telling him that something was wrong with Jack!

As he made his way down the corridor towards Jack's room a wave of panic overtook him. What could be so desperately wrong to make the TARDIS think she had to wake the Doctor in such a sudden and alarming fashion?

When the Doctor reached Jack's room the door was slightly ajar, and as he pushed it open he saw a dazed Jack trying to pick himself up off the floor, rushing quickly to his side.

"Jack, what happened?" He asked, bending down beside him.

Jack shook his head, rubbing his throbbing temples with shaking fingers. "I don't know." He frowned. "I must have just blacked out."

"Alright," The Doctor reassured him, looking Jack over with a concerned eye, placing one warm palm against his forehead to check the temperature of his receding fever. "Just keep still for a moment whilst I take a look at you."

"I'm alright." Jack insisted.

"Let me be the judge of that," The Time Lord spoke sternly, an edge of authority entering his tone with this. "You just sit still and do as you're told for once!"

As the Doctor helped him up however, putting pressure on Jack's slightly swollen and painful shoulder as he did so. Jack let out a cry of pain, and grimaced, immediately reaching for the injured joint.

"What's the matter?" The Doctor asked.

"I must have just caught my shoulder when I fell." Jack explained, although the Time Lord was already pulling back the arm of his pyjama shirt to take a look at the flesh beneath, noticing the painful welt and pink and purple bruising underneath.

He sighed. "Ill fetch you an ice pack for that." He offered.

"Doctor?" Jack spoke as the Doctor helped him back into bed. "I've been thinking, I know I owe a great deal to you and Rose, for all you've done for me, I owe my life to you, but when I'm better, and back on my feet, there's so much more I could do to help."

"What are you talking about Jack?" The Doctor asked, frowning at the young man, still not entirely sure what his companion's words meant.

"You've taught me so much Doctor. I'll never forget that. Only a few days ago I thought that I was going to die, but you've given me my life back and now there's an entire world down there that needs rebuilding, and somebody needs to be there to prepare the human race against the future."

"You're talking about leaving Jack?" The Doctor asked, shocked and taken aback by the sudden and unexpected apparent change of heart of the young man and close friend, his expression suddenly becoming sombre and slightly sad as he realised what Jack was saying.

Jack nodded, "I'm sorry Doctor." He apologised, voice broken with emotion. "But you have Rose, and Rose loves you. I realised a long time ago that I could never be a part of that. You took me under your wing at a time when my life was a painful day to day existence, and you turned that around. You gave my life meaning again… but we all knew the time must one day come to say goodbye"

The Doctor sighed, burdened with a heavy heart and feelings of an imminent loss which tore his soul apart. "If only you realised how wrong you really were Jack." He whispered "But if you really want to go, I'm not going to force you to stay."

"I saw so many people die needlessly on that space station Doctor." Jack explained. "Most because they weren't fully prepared to arm themselves against the Daleks. There's so much good I could do… so many lives could have been and can still be saved… I promise to make you proud Doctor."

"I know you will Jack." The Time Lord nodded. "You've already done that, more than you could ever know. But rest now. I'm not letting you go anywhere until I'm convinced that you're significantly recovered."

"One more thing Doctor." The Captain spoke as the Time Lord turned to leave. "Would you break the news to Rose for me?" He asked with an affectionate smile. "I hate gushy goodbye's."

The Doctor paused in the doorway for a moment, before nodding, smiling.

"Thank you." Jack sighed, evidently weary as he closed his eyes and rested his aching head back on his pillow. "Goodnight Doctor."

"Goodnight Jack." The Doctor sighed.

"And Doctor," Jack murmured as he went to close the door behind him, plunging the room into almost near darkness. "This isn't goodbye." He promised. "Only for now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

******So, the last chapter of this fic is finally up... yes this chapter does signify the conclusion of this story, and I really hope you've enjoyed it! I have just one last thing to ask of you now, and I'm sure you already know what it is! Please don't forget to REVIEW!**

A number of weeks later the Doctor found Rose moping around in the control room, he'd been looking for her for the last five minutes, and had been surprised to find her in here. They'd dropped Jack off the day before in a more hospitable era of planet Earth's rich and vibrant history, although still a period where his presence might do some good, and Rose had appeared unusually quiet since. The Doctor suspected that she was simply missing his company, as he was too, it was a pain he was well accustomed to, but Rose was not. Although even as he thought of Jack, his cheeky grin, infectious laugh, and sheer zest for life he couldn't help but smile. The man had made a bigger change than anybody else out of all of the Doctor's companions. He'd had more than most to prove to the Time Lord, but had far exceeded any preconceived expectations, quite literally turning his life upside down; a conman turned hero… and his loyalties to the Doctor, and commitment to the way of life he's instilled him to lead had almost cost him his life.

One way or another the Doctor always ended up losing the people he loved. Even so he grinned broadly despite himself, a big beaming smile spreading from ear to ear as he bounded into the room.

"So, where to next?" He asked, before noticing the tear tracks on Rose's cheeks as he approached, inky streaks of watery mascara against her pale skin, and realised that she'd been crying. "Hey, what's the matter?" He asked in concern, reaching out to draw her into a reassuring embrace.

She remained there, where she'd stood, wrapped in his warm arms for a moment, the Doctor feeling the beating of her heart against his ribcage, and the slight but unmistakable convulsions of her chest, before she finally responded.

"I miss him Doctor." She explained. "I miss Jack."

The Doctor sighed. "I know Rose, I miss him too."

"Then why did he have to leave us?" She asked. "Things were working out, we were happy."

"Because it was his choice, he wanted to do some good for the world… there's enough rebuilding to do of the Earth, even now, the Dalek's devastating legacy is a long one, and who am I to deny him that after all he's been through?"

"But he's still to weak Doctor." She exclaimed.

"He's strong enough Rose." The Doctor explained. "and we have no idea how long it still might take for him to regain full strength, nobody has ever survived a Dalek attack before… nor do we have any idea what long term effects being revived by the time vortex might have on him. But we'll see Jack again."

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I just do." He smiled, winking knowingly.

Rose too smiled in return at this, her usual spirits effectively restored by the Doctor's reassuring words.

"So, where to now?" He asked, making his way towards the TARDIS controls.

Rose sighed. "Home." She insisted.

The Doctor reeled around, looking at her in alarm with his, his face dropped. "Home?" He asked.

She nodded, smiling, the smile spreading across her face like an infectious grin. "It's almost Christmas." She explained. "Then onto, wherever… so long as I'm with you."

With this the Doctor too smiled, his eyes glistening as he suddenly caught the meaning of Rose's words.

"I thought you might want to leave me… I mean go home… I mean I thought that you might not want to stay anymore… because I'd changed."

She shook her head, smiling and leaning in towards him, reaching her hand out for him to take. "You haven't changed." She sighed. "I must admit there was a time I thought you might have done… because you looked different. But you still went back for Jack, and I suppose I've learnt over the past few weeks that nothings changed… the memories are still there, our memories… you're still the same old Doctor."

He took her outstretched hand. "And you're still the same old Rose."

"I couldn't leave you now." She sighed. "So what do you say, we go home, share Christmas with mum and Mickey… they'll be expecting us?"

With this the Time Lord smiled. "I say," He exclaimed. "Rose you're brilliant!" and they both burst out laughing.


End file.
